The Mark of Athena
by PercyJacksonFever
Summary: My version of MoA. Seven half-bloods shall answer the call, to storm or fire the world must fall. An oath to keep to a final breath, and foes bear arms to the Doors of Death... Wisdom's Daughter walks Alone, the Mark of Athena burns through Rome...
1. Chapter 1

**The Mark of Athena**

**Disclaimer: As much as I want to, I don't own PJO or THO... I would never have enough talent to make those wonderful things.**

**Chapter 1: Annabeth**

I stood at the bow of the _Argo II_ and the wind ripped through my hair. A loud beep came through the sound system.

"This is the Supreme Commander of the _Argo II _speaking. We will be arriving at the Roman Camp in 10 minutes. Prepare for landing. Leo out! Peace!" Leo said over the speakers.

I chuckle at his love for his 'title'. I hear footsteps behind me so I turn around. Piper is walking towards me.

"Hey." I say.

"You ready?" she asks me.

"Yea, but I'm nervous. What if he doesn't remember me? What if he has a new girlfriend?"

"I wouldn't worry if I were you, you told me that Percy's fatal flaw was loyalty. I'm sure he'll be loyal to you. But, I do know how you feel."

I had totally forgotten. Piper was worried that Jason would have a girlfriend back in New Rome, one he hadn't even remembered. I had been going on and on about how nervous I was, and I hadn't even thought that she felt the same way, maybe even worse.

"Oh my gods, Piper. I'm so sorry, I forgot. You're worried about Jason's other life back in New Rome. I really am sorry.

"It's no problem. We'll find out soon enough won't we?"

We walked up to the cockpit where Leo and Jason were talking.

"How many more minutes until we land, Repair Boy?" Piper teased.

"Not very long, Beauty Queen. I can see the camp now." He responded with a smirk.

I hadn't even noticed that we could see it, but when I looked out the window sure enough, it was there. It was beautiful. There were so many architectural details in each building, it made me stop in awe. I shook my head and returned to reality. Percy. Percy. Only a few more minutes until I get to see Percy! I thought to myself. Eight months! That's how long it had been since I last saw him. I was gonna get Hera for that. I missed him so much. His warm embrace, the way he smelled just like a calm sea breeze, his stunning green eyes, and his crooked smile. Oh, sometimes it hurt to think about him. A loud voice jerked me back from my thoughts.

"Where should I land, Jason?" Leo asked.

"Umm, I think right in that open field. Yes, there I just remembered, that's the Field of Mars." Jason replied.

"Alrighty then, here goes nothing!"

He pressed a lot of buttons and slowly pushed the wheel (it looked more like a plane steering wheel) down.

"Come on baby, it's your time to shine" Leo said to the ship.

"See, this is why we call you Repair Boy, you talk to your creations... Who else does that?" Piper jokingly said with her perfect smile.

"Shut up, Beauty Queen! I'm trying to focus here!"

We landed with a loud _thud_. Well, I thought, here I go as I stepped off the ship.

**Well? Did you like it? Hate it? Love it? This is my first Fan Fiction, and I hate waiting for other people to update so I promise I will update at least 3 times a week.**


	2. Chapter 2

**Chapter 2: Percy**

"Let me introduce you to my other family" I say to Frank and Hazel.

"Oh, so we're you're family?" Hazel asked.

"Well duh."

We walk towards the giant ship that has just landed in the Field of Mars. A boy my age walks out and I recognize him from the video. He is Leo, the 'Supreme Commander of the Argo II'.

"Buenos dias, muchachos! I am Leo, son of Hephaestus, or Vulcan, and the Supreme Commander of the Argo II." Leo the Latino elf says as he emerges from the ship, "please don't shoot, we come in peace. May I introduce, Jason Grace, son of Jupiter."

The crowd around me gasp as a boy my age with blonde shaggy hair and electric blue eyes that reminded me of Thalia's walked off of the ship.

"Hey, everybody! I'm back!" He yells to the camp.

Reyna, who is standing a few feet from me walks up to him, but at a slightly faster rate then she usually walks.

"Jason! You're back!" She yells as she jumps into his arms and gives him a giant hug.

Jason looks uncomfortable with Reyna hugging him like that. Leo clears his throat and Reyna lets go, slightly blushing.

"Now, here is Piper McLean, daughter of Aphrodite, or Venus as you may call her!" Leo yells towards the campers.

A beautiful girl with longish choppy brown hair steps off the ship. Her eyes change color, like a kaleidoscope, from brown to blue to gold to green, then back to brown. She waves towards the people.

"Last, but not least, Annabeth Chase, daughter of Athena or Minerva." He says as Annabeth comes off the Argo II.

That's my Annabeth, I think to myself. She looks exhausted, like she hasn't slept in months. She seems to be scanning the crowd looking for someone in particular. Her eyes land on me and I hold her gaze. I smile, my Annabeth was here again. I felt sort of embarrassed standing in my Praetor's toga and cape, even so, I run towards her. I get to her and pick her up by the waist. I have missed her so much. When, I put her down, she is close to tears.

"Hey, Wise Girl." I say.

"You remember me!" She says with astonishment in her voice.

"Of course, I remember you! Not even Hera could make me forget."

"I-I-I", she stammered, "I was so worried you wouldn't remember me and, and..."

I stop her mid-sentence with a kiss. I immediately feel her whole body relax. I can feel people around us are staring, but I don't care. I have missed her so much. Heck, it had been eight whole months! I pull away and then pull her into my chest, my protection, so I can never lose her again. I have grown in the eight months since I had last seen her. I stood 5 inches over her. She fit so perfectly into me, like we were made for each other. I then took a real notice of everyone staring at us, and looked up, still holding her tight.

"I am Percy Jackson, son of Poseidon, Praetor of Camp Jupiter." I yell to the camps, "This is my girlfriend Annabeth, and over there is my co-Praetor, Reyna, daughter of Bellona."

Me and Annabeth separate, but still hold hands. I look around to see if I have forgotten anyone. I spot Frank and Hazel. I had almost completely forgotten about them.

"Oh yea, and this is Hazel Levesque, daughter of Pluto, and this is Frank Zhang, son of Mars, but his family descends from Poseidon, so he can change into any animal he wants, but only in life-or-death situations, so don't ask him to transform now. Soon, seven of us will head on a quest to Rome, then to Greece, and along the way we will find Nico DiAngelo!" I say, out of breath, still clinging to Annabeth.

"Well I'm guessing you have an idea of who the seven are?" Reyna asks.

"Yes." Jason and I say at the same time.

"Well," Jason begins, "I thought we should have me, Piper, Leo and Annabeth."

"I've got the other 3! Me, Hazel, and Frank." I say.

"I guess we are all set." Jason says.

We shake hands and Jason and Reyna take the others on a tour of camp, but me and Annabeth stay back.

**How was that? Please comment. I have Chapter 3 but I will not post it until I am satisfied with the comments.**


	3. Chapter 3

**Chapter 3: Percy**

"Want to check out my favorite spot in this place?" I ask.

Annabeth nods, apparently still speechless from our reunion. I direct her towards a large lake that is surrounded by thin woods. The sun is low in the sky over the lake and it is more beautiful then usual. I take off my shirt and shoes and jump in.

"Come on in, the water's fine!" I yell to her who is still up on shore.

"The water's always fine to you, Seaweed Brain!" She replies.

"Don't worry, you won't be cold, I promise you."

"No thanks, I tend to like it on land better than in the water, and you know that!"

I rise my hand very slowly and a wave starts to form.

"Don't you even think about it, Seaweed Brain! I'll kill you, and you know it!"

"But, sweetheart, I already am thinking about it!"

I raise my hand really fast and the puny wave grows into a 6 foot tall wall of water, which crashes right over her.

"I'll get you for that!" She yells.

"You'll have to catch me first!"

"That's it!"

She kicks off her shoes and jumps in, swimming at what would be an alarming rate if I was not a son of Poseidon. I swim at a slower speed than usual, just so she can catch me. When she reaches me, I put my arms around her and embrace her.

"I missed you so much, Wise Girl"

"I missed you too, Seaweed Brain"

I give her a touch that instantly dries her off, and I make an air bubble for us, so she doesn't have to keep treading water and so she won't get tired. I kiss her for what seemed like hours. I had missed this so much. We surface, and swim back to shore, already dry. We lay on the beach together and watch the sun set, we both fall asleep on the beach until morning.

**Please comment! I posted this on the same day as another chapter because the comments showed me that there were some really devoted readers and I don't want to keep them waiting!**


	4. Chapter 4

**Chapter 4: Leo**

It wasn't fair. Jason had two hot girls following him even though it seemed her preferred Reyna, Percy had Annabeth, Frank had Hazel, everyone seemed to be in love but him. Well except for Piper, she was really upset about Jason. She was depressed lately, just as much as I was. I had walked by the Praetors cabin last night, only to see Jason and Reyna holding hands and talking in low voices. Then I passed the lake and saw Percy and Annabeth and swimming and splashing in the water. The only person who understood was Piper. I decided to go talk to her. She is aboard the _Argo II_. I walked aboard my ship. I found Piper in the room I had made just for her, like I had done for all my other friends. She was sitting on her bed crying her eyes out. I walk up to her, and accidentally startle her, she hadn't heard me over her sobs.

"Why are you crying?" I ask even though I already know the answer.

"Oh. Hi Leo. I didn't see you there. I'm fine, sorry." She said as she wiped her eyes.

"Sad about Jason?" I take a seat next to her on her bed.

"Yea, it's like he's forgotten about me."

"I know he's all _Roman_ now."

Piper was one of my best friends. She was smart, and funny, and not like any of her Aphrodite siblings. She was astonishingly beautiful. I had always known that, but I really noticed now that she wasn't with Jason. I loved her eyes and the way her smile made you feel instantly better.

"Well, I just wanted to say, if you ever need someone to talk to, I'm not doing anything. If you haven't noticed I am sadly single and lonely." She chuckled at my joke, and I got up to leave.

"No, don't leave. Please." she said, "I really, really appreciate you coming here for me, Repair Boy."

She grinned ear to ear. She was not that bad, I decided, she was actually great. I noticed how much I really liked her. I sit back down next to her, closer this time, and our legs touch, but she doesn't move.

"No problem. I-I... uhhhh..." I got lost in her beauty and lost my train of thought.

"Well, can you do me a favor?" she asks.

"Of course."

"Kiss me."

I lean in and we kiss for over 5 minutes. We break apart and she says, "Thanks for being my shoulder to cry on."

I wrap my arms around her, which is unlike me, but something about Piper changes me. I hug her, and she gets closer to me. I feel as if I have known her forever.

"C'mon, _my _Beauty Queen."

I hold my hand out and I lace my fingers through hers as we walk off the ship and into New Rome.

**I know! Piper and Leo... An odd couple, but I couldn't resist! Comment!**


	5. Chapter 5

**Chapter 5: Piper**

_I feel so safe with Leo_, I think to myself as we walk off the _Argo II _with him. It's better than anything I had with Jason. I thought that I had loved him, that he was my soul mate, but then he left me for Reyna. It's fine. I'm over that now, because I, Piper McLean have found someone better than Jason Grace. We walk through New Rome, hand in hand and I felt so great. We passed Annabeth and Percy. Percy doesn't notice us, he looks distracted, but Annabeth looks at our hands, then at Leo who doesn't notice her glance, then to me with a puzzled look on her face. I mouth, 'I'll explain later' and she nods.

"Hey Percy, Annabeth" Leo says.

"Hey Leo," Percy says, "when do you think we'll leave for Camp Half-Blood?"

"Tomorrow, or the day after. We need to stock up."

"Cool, well I have to go ask Jason and Reyna a couple of questions, like 'do I have to be Praetor anymore?' So I'll catch the 3 of you at lunch." he says and he gives Annabeth a kiss goodbye on the cheek then walks towards the Praetor's house.

"I need to ask Reyna about stocking the ship. Wait up, Perce!" said Leo as he takes off after him.

"So...? Spill it!" Annabeth says to me as a smile spreads on her lips.

"Well, he came up to the _Argo II _this morning to see if I was alright because he saw Jason and Reyna out together and thought I might be upset. So, we talked and I finally realized how nice and sweet he was, and of course I was a mess, crying and stuff, but he didn't care. And then after a while I asked him to kiss me, and he did, so now, we're I guess we're together!" I say.

"Aw, Pipes! I'm so happy for you! Now Jason gets to feel all awkward when the 7 of us are on the ship with Hazel and Frank, me and Percy, and you and Leo! That'll teach him to leave you for some Reyna!"

"Yea, I guess. I'm just happy I have someone to call my own, Jason was never really mine."

**Hope you all enjoyed! Please comment! Jason's POV next!**


	6. Chapter 6

**Chapter 6: Jason**

Did I just see what I think I did? Were Leo and my Piper holding hands? _Woah there, tiger. She's not your Piper anymore, you left her for Reyna._ Well, not left her, we were never together, I think as I fight with myself. I felt awful to do that to Piper, I did have some feelings for her, but I just have more chemistry with Reyna. But, I thought she would be upset for days, maybe even weeks! Not get a new boyfriend in a day. And especially not my best friend! The nerve he's got. I can't start a fuss though, we will be on a quest together for who knows how long, and I can't stay mad at him. He's just so nice. Maybe that's why Piper likes him, he does have a better sense of humor than me, and I have to admit that. And, he might fall for some crazy girls, but he was good with girls. I'll just have to get over it. Piper was over him, he was over her. They were lucky to have each other, they were my two best friends... at least, they were. I don't know how they feel about me now...


	7. Chapter 7

**Chapter 7: Frank**

I didn't like the way Hazel watched Leo. She was convinced he was 'Sammy' but, luck for me, I just saw seen Leo and Piper holding hands while he was on his way to archery lessons. I wonder how Hazel will feel about that, but it doesn't matter, he was her boyfriend, not the Latino kid. And, if Frank had anything to do with it, it would stay that way. He stopped by the stables on his way to archery, where he knew he'd find Hazel. She was cleaning Arion, as usual.

"Hey hun, hey Arion" he said.

Arion neighed and Frank was almost positive it was an insult, but Percy wasn't there to confirm it.

"Hey Frank, don't you have archery?"

"Yea, but I can be a little late, I don't need that much practice, and everyone is going crazy because the Greeks are here."

"Yea, but I like them! Percy's girlfriend is super nice and smart and I like Jason's friends, Piper and Sam- Leo, I mean."

"Still thinking about that kid?"

"Just a little, it's so weird. He looks just like Sammy. They must be related."

"Well, I just saw Leo and Piper holding hands- I think they're dating..."

"Oh, that's great! I'm so happy for them!"

Arion stomped and whinnied. "He wants to go for a ride." Hazel said as she mounted him.

"I gotta go to archery anyway."

"See you at lunch, babe." Hazel called before Arion trotted away at the speed of light.


	8. Chapter 8

**Disclaimer: I don't own PJO or HoO, so let's get on with the story!**

**Chapter 8: Reyna**

I was so happy Jason left that... that... that thing! Child of Aphrodite, Reyna scoffed, nothing compared to a daughter of Bellona! Jason had chosen me after all! a knock at the Praetor's door yanked me from my thoughts.

"Enter." I say.

"Hey Reyna, Jason... uh... can I ask you guys a question?"

"Shoot," Jason said.

"Well, I want you to take your Praetorship back, I sorta don't want it... I know, I know, it's not Roman of me to turn down power, but you know, I'm not Roman."

"Yea, sure! I'll take it back." Jason said.

"Phew, ok, Leo is outside, he wants to talk to you about stocking the ship. I'll send him in."

I saw Jason's body tense when Percy mentioned Leo. But, there was no time to think about that now.

"Hey, Praetors!" Leo said while avoiding eye contact with Jason. They obviously knew something I didn't, I and I didn't like it. I'll get it out of Jason later.

"Well, I just wanted to know if we could use your kitchen to stock up the ship for the journey back to Camp Half-Blood."

"Sure, fine you may use our kitchens. You are dismissed." I said, and Leo goofily saluted and then left.

"All right, what's going on between you two?" I ask Jason demandingly.

"Leo is dating Piper."

"Since when?"

"I don't know, but it's pretty awkward."

"Oh well, that's good! Piper won't be lonely anymore!"

"I guess" He said, he looked down towards the floor and I could feel him

getting deep into thought.


	9. Chapter 9

**Disclaimer: I don't own PJO or HoO, unfortunately.**

**Chapter 9: Hazel**

So Leo was dating Piper. Hazel had said she was happy for them, and she really was, but she couldn't help but feel a pang of jealousy. She knew that Sammy was inside Leo somewhere... He couldn't just forget her... could he? Good thing she was riding Arion. It always helped her clear her mind. She shouldn't care about Leo and Piper, anyway. She already had the best guy in the world, Frank. He was sweet and cute, and so overprotective of her. Hazel loved him, and she was sure Frank loved her back. Life just got even more and more complicated since Nico brought her back. She couldn't wait to get on the _Argo II_ and get on the quest already.

**Sorry so short, I'm kinda biased towards Percy and Annabeth... Percy up next! Review! It's so easy, trust me! Just click down there!**

**V**


	10. Chapter 10

**Disclaimer: I don't own PJO or HoO, I know, I know! Stop reminding me...**

**Chapter 10: Percy**

Percy was glad he had the Praetor thing off his back. No more responsibilities! He wanted to find Annabeth to tell her he was free for the rest of their time at Camp Jupiter, and that they could spend it together. The problem was, he couldn't find her. He saw Piper and Leo in the distance... Holding hands? He ran to catch up to them.

"Hey guys!" he said.

"Hey Percy" Piper said. Percy looked at their hands and raised his eyebrows, as if

asking for an explanation.

"Oh yeah, we're together now," explained Leo.

"Nice, you guys can double date with me and Annabeth... if we survive this quest." Percy said the last part dramatically.

"Don't be silly, we'll be fine! we are the 'Great Seven'" Leo said with a chuckle. Piper grinned at his joke.

"You're right, we're gonna kick butt! Anyways... Have you guys seen Annabeth?"

"Yeah, she was going to the dining hall." Piper said.

"Great, thanks! See you guys later!" Percy yelled as he ran off towards the dining hall. When he got there, he surveyed the scene for Annabeth. Sure enough, there she was, admiring the architecture, probably getting new ideas for Olympus. He ran up to her.

"Boo!" he shouted from behind her.

"Very funny, Seaweed Brain," she said obviously startled.

"Instead of lunch here, want to have a picnic on the _Argo II_?"

"Sure, great idea, sweetheart!"

"Race you there!" he said, then took off in the direction of the ship.

**See how long that was? Told you I was biased towards Percy and Annabeth! Annabeth's POV is next and it's even longer... I have to admit when I read this it was a lot shorter than I expected it to be... This is average but Annabeth's is long! So if you want to read it, I'll post it as soon as I get like 10 or 15 comments or Fav Author/ Fav Story... So GO GO GO! Review, my life depends on it! Just kidding, but the story's life ****does**** depend on it!**

**V**


End file.
